Reborn
by The Overlord's 8th Bride
Summary: SilverStar was reborn into a time of peace and prosperity but unfortunately it was not meant to last. She had, not only her friends and family taken away, but the one she considered bonding with abandoning her to fight in the war. SoundWave/OC
1. Chapter 1

Where am I? Why can't I move? What happened? Where is my family!? Please, someone help I'm so scared...what? Someone else is here!? But who? Who are you? Will you help me? Will you protect me from _them_?

Calm yourself sweetspark. It's okay. Nothing can hurt you. We're still here

...Thank you. =======================================================================================

MoonDancer grunted lowly in pain as another contraction hit her. She felt her face twist into a grimace at the feeling but made sure to keep her optics trained on the medic as she prepare the equipment needed to remove her sparkling.

The medic was a tall femme grounder with a magenta colored frame and large innocent blue eyes. She looked to be excited about her giving birth... MoonDancer suddenly didn't feel very comfortable having a medic who seemed to be inexperienced cutting her open without supervision from a more experienced doctor.

WindWhisperer shifted uncomfortably beside MoonDancer as her discomfort and doubt filtered acroos their bond but agreed with her. He would have felt more comfortable if it was the only flier in the hospital doing the procedure but unfortunately he was busy trying to reattach a door wing that a winged praxian tourist somehow managed to get ripped off. So because he was the only one they truly believed to be qualified to handle the sensitive appendage they were given his apprentice StarShimmer he believed she said her name was.

"Okay I will now be shutting off your pain receptors temporarily while I remove the sparkling." Said StarShimmer as she opened up MoonDancer's helm and 'turned off' the receptors.

StarShimmer carefully cut across the femme's exposed middle quickly clamping the energon lines shut before reaching in and carefully removing the now screeching baby. She quickly wiped it down and swaddled it in a mesh like blanket handing it off to WindWhisperer who looked confused at what he should do.

StarShimmer didn't look back up until she reconnected the energon lines and welded up the cut. When she finished with that she immediately turned back to WindWhisperer and gently took the sparkling out of his arms.

She then walked over to the sink on the opposite side of the room. When she placed the sparkling down on the small cushioned berth imbedded into the counter she looks in the the sparkling's yellow optics she saw in them pain and sadness that no sparkling should have. She shuttered her optics in shock and when they came online once more the sparkling's optics only held curiosity as it stared at her

She brushed off the weird event and continued to clean and make sure the it was in good health simultaneously. Once she finished that she began to work on coaxing open the sparkling's chassis to check its spark MoonDancer looked away from WindWhisperer as the medic approached them with her sparkling swaddled in her arms

"Well? Is it OK?" She asked StarShimmer as she looked down at her sparkling that had just been handed to her.

"Yes. You have a perfectly healthy femmling. Here is a data pad full of information you may need to help take care if her. I will be back in soon to check on the welding. Once I do that you may leave." Said StarShimmer as she handed the data pad over to WindWhisperer before suddenly exclaiming "Oh I also need to know what designation you have picked so that I can document it."

The bonded couple looked at each other then at the sparkling before both simultaneously said "SilverStar"

Hey guys I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and new story. Please be aware that I do not have a set updating schedule so they will be random but the next chapter should be up in a couple of days.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers nor will I ever own it. I only own my OC Credit for the cover pic goes to my friend MoonStrider

Sorry about the shortness but I like to keep the first couple chapters short.

If you see any spelling mistakes or have any questions please don't hesitate to leave a comment or PM me.

UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE-BYE


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting New Bot's

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. the only thing I own are my oc's.

"Sparkling speech"

*Com-link*

'Bond-speech'

It has been 10 solar cycles since I was brought to my creators unit and I was currently sitting in my opi's lap who was sitting directly in front of somebot that I had never seen before with his own sparkling sitting in his lap. Danni was talking to the other opi when both him and my opi stood up. They brought me and the other sparkling to my play room and left the room."Hi I'm FireLight." Said the other sparkling smiling at me."I'm SilverStar. Now go away." I replied glaring at FireLight."What?! Why? What did I do?" Asked FireLight. " You're at my unit without my permission. So leave already." I replied and then crawled over to a corner that was filled with cushions."If you're not gonna leave then keep your mouth shut so that I can nap" I said to FireLight."Tch whatever I'll go take a nap too." She replied as she crawled to the huge pile of cushions in the middle of the room.

~~~~~~~POV CHANGE~~~~~~

"So tell me when your sparkling was born. She looks a bit small. Was she born early or something?" Asked RedMoon."Actually SilverStar was born on time 10 solar cycles ago she is just small." Replied WindWisp."Oh. It's just that both you and MoonDancer were taller when you were her age. I have seen the pictures ." Said RedMoon while WindWisp and MoonDancer looked at each other."It's getting late RedMoon don't you have to be getting back to your unit soon? Its starting to become even more dangerous to travel at night." Said MoonDancer in a worried tone."Ah you are right. Me and FireLight should be going now." Said RedMoon as he got up and went to go get his creation with MoonDancer right behind him so that she could bring SilverStar over for her nap. When they reached the room they both stopped at the scene they saw. SilverStar was lying on her back in the corner with FireLight's head on her stomach."AWWW! That is so cute." Cooed MoonDancer."Yeah" Agreed RedMoon. He walked forward and picked up FireLight without waking up her or SilverStar."I'll see you next time MoonDancer." Said RedMoon and then he turned and left the room. MoonDancer stared at SilverStar with a soft smile before picking her up and bringing her back to her berth."Recharge well sweetspark." Said MoonDancer and then she walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END OF CHAPTER 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I ended up forgetting what I was going to write right after the POV change so sorry if its crappy. Reviews are not needed but are appreciated. Remember I do not own anything but my oc's. Until next time bye-bye

Oh i would also like to mention i am copy and pasting everything from wattpad so you'll have to deal with all these crappy first couple chapters :3


	3. Chapter 3- The Virus

:Bond:  
**'thought'**  
*Com-Link*  
_-Narrator-_

-_It_ _has_ _been 10 vorns since SilverStar's birth and just when MoonDancer and WindWisp believe that everything is well, SilverStar catches a horrible virus-_

MoonDancer and WindWisp looked at each other in concern as MoonDancer held SilverStar as she purged her tanks. SilverStar had been purging her tanks for the past 3 solar cycles and nothing her creators did help relieve her of her pain.  
*WindWisp what are we going to do?! No matter how many times I try to update her firewalls the virus always breaks through and then gets worse!*~MoonDancer.  
*We have to bring her to a medic. If they can't do anything than we just have to pray to Primus that he let's her live.*~WindWisp.  
*Who WindWisp? All the medics I know won't help since they'll think she is to far gone!*~MoonDancer. "I know who we can go to for help. His designation is JaggedWing. He is an amazing medic. I know he'll try his hardest in healing her!"Said WindWisp excitedly."... Very well then let's go." Said MoonDancer then she turns her attention back to SilverStar who has purged up everything in her tank and fell into recharge. MoonDancer gently picks her up and then places her in WindWisp's arms and then heads off to pack a few things for the trip."Should I put her in my sparking hold or do you want to carry her?" Asks WindWisp. "You carry her. Your frame is bigger so you can easily carry her." Replies MoonDancer as she reenters the room. WindWisp nods and put SilverStar in his sparkling hold. They walk out and transform into their alternate forms. When they come into the view of the building they transform back and speed walk the rest of the way.  
-POV CHANGE-  
JaggedWing had just finished cleaning up after the last patient when WindWisp and MoonDancer burst into the room almost giving him a spark attack."WHAT THE FRAG IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! ARE YOU TRYING TO OFFLINE ME!?" Yell JaggedWing as he clutches his chassis trying to calm down."JaggedWing you must help us. Our sparkling has come down with an unknown virus and you're the only person we know who will try to help her!" Says WindWisp desperately as he takes SilverStar out from his sparkling hold. JaggedWing takes SilverStar and places her on a berth gently and then ushers both creators out of the room so he can work on SilverStar without getting distracted.  
_-_-_-Several Joors Later_-_-_-  
WindWisp paces the hallway outside of SilverStar's room while MoonDancer sits against the wall directly across the door with her helm in her servos. When the door finally open they both scramble towards the door. JaggedWing looks at them tiredly but then he smiles at them and says "I have eliminated the virus and she is no longer in any danger of offlining anytime soon." MoonDancer and WindWisp both move to enter the room but are blocked by JaggedWing. "I wasn't done talking." He says irritated."I might have gotten rid of the virus but it did leave its mark on her processed. She will, unfortunately, have some glitches but I don't know what exactly. Either way she will not be able to go to normal classes." "I you for telling us JaggedWing. I will not forget this. May we go see our sparkling now?" Asks WindWisp. JaggedWing nods and moves to allow them to enter. MoonDancer rushes into the room with WindWisp right behind her. MoonDancer stares worriedly at SilverStar while WindWisp sits down at the seat beside the berth and grabs MoonDancer's servos."sweetspark calm down. You heard JaggedWing, she is gonna be fine." Says WindWisp. MoonDancer nods and walks out to speak with JaggedWing about having SilverStar leave early.: He says she can leave so put her in your sparkling hold and meet me at the door: Sends MoonDancer. When WindWisp arrives the door they exit the building and transform. When they arrive at their unit the place SilverStar in their berth so that she can recarge between them.  
**=============THE END OF CHAPTER 3===============**  
**_Well here is chapter 3. Sorry about chapter 2's shortness. I would like to mention the fact that my story is like "Simply Robotics" by MoonStrider. She is my weird and random friend I met on the internet. Anyways I will have this story follow a plot similar to her story but obviously from different POV's and it will not be exactly like her story since they both go through different situations. Remember I do not own Transformers only my oc's_**


	4. Chapter 4- The Break-In

**AN:I WOULD JUST LIKE TO MENTION THAT I AM CURRENTLY WRITING THIS CHAPTER AT 12 AM ON 06/27/14. I AM WRITING IT THIS EARLY BECAUSE I CAN'T SLEEP AND THE IDEA LITERALLY CAME OUT OF NO WHERE. SO I WAS ALL LIKE WHAT THE HECK I PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO SLEEP MIGHT AS WELL DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE. WHO KNOWS MAYBE I'LL BE TIRED BY THE TIME I FINISH. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SilverStar's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was currently sitting on top of the table watching my Creators out of the corners of my optics while trying to control my twitching. I looked up when I heard my Sire call my name."SilverStar we have some important news. As you know in one more vorn you'll be old enough to attend classes so MoonDancer and I went to the school and it turns out that most classes won't accept you since you have those glitches." Said Sire while Carrier looked on with concern when she saw me begin to tear up."So I w-w-won't be able to go to any c-c-c-classes? I don't understand! I-i-i-i am smarter than most s-s-s-sparklings. Why can't I go t-t-to the classes?!" I asked with lubricant gathering on my optics."No no no sweet spark you misunderstood us. We said most classes won't accept you. We have found one class that accepts special sparklings just like you." Said Sire trying to calm me down. I wiped my optics and asked them "So I can s-s-still go to class?" " Yes little one you can still go to class." Said Carrier with amusement and relief flowing from her side of the bond when she saw that I was no longer tearing up. I smiled and paid attention as she continued."Now seeing as we gave you quite the scare we are gonna let you go to wherever you want in this unit without us so you can recover. So where do you want to go?" I grinned and said" I wanna g-g-go to the library." Sire smiled and picked me up and carried me through the unit until we reached the library doors. He walked in and placed me on the desk. "OK sweet spark do you know what you wanna read or do you want me to chose?" He asked as he walked over to the wall filled with data pads. "You choose S-s-sire. I wanna read something new." I said as I sat on the desk with my right arm twitching. He grabbed a data pad and walked back over and handed me the data pad. "OK sweet spark MoonDancer and I have to leave for a little while. We should be back in one joor if not sooner. Now just in case something bad happens I want you to contact the Enforcers and go to the safe room. Understand?" He said as he picked me up and placed me not the floor with the data pad. He continued talking when I nodded. "I want you to keep the bond open so we know if something is wrong. Goodbye little one we'll be back in a little while." He said as he walked out. As soon as he left the room I turned my attention to the story in front of me and began to read.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**_A LITTLE WHILE LATE_**R*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
I had just reached the end of the story when I heard the sound of something breaking. I climbed to my pedes and walked out the room and down the hall to where the noise seemed to come from. I slowed down when I heard voices. "_What do you think of this unit? I think these bots are doing quite well so they should have some valuables."_ Said creepy voice number one. " _Yes. Grab what ever you think will sell for a high price." _Said creepy voice number two. I began backing up once I heard the first voice. I sent out a message to the Enforcers and hoped they got here in time. Once I was a good distance away from the voices I turned around and started to run towards the safe room. I speed up when I heard a shout and the sound of the thrives running towards me. I screeched and rolled into a ball when one of the thrives fired at me. I heard them come up behind me and felt one pick me up. "_Aww look Shadow it's a sparkling. What should we do with it?" _Asked creepy voice one. "_Take it with us Enrik. I know someone who would pay a lot of money for a sparkling. And flier one at that._" Replied Shadow. When I heard what they were going to do I unrolled and began to scream very loudly while sending my fear to my Creators over the bond. Enrik and Shadow both shouted in shock. Enrik winced when I began to scream even louder while Shadow moved away. Enrik threw me towards the wall and since it happened so suddenly I couldn't move my body and ended up smashing my wings as well as banging my helm against the wall. I felt a brief flash of pain and then blacked out.  
I woke up just as Carrier placed me in my berth. "Thank Primus you're awake at last." She said relived. "W-w-what happened?" I asked tiredly. "Your wings were chipped when the intruder threw you. We brought you to the medic and got them fixed. and don't worry about those people breaking in again since the Enforcers got them. You have had a very eventful solar cycle so I suggest you get some recharge." She said and then began to pet my helm. I smiled up at her tiredly and slowly fell into to recharge. The last thing I heard was the door opening and Carrier's quiet sob.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~**_THE END OF CHAPTER 3_**•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
**_OK I KNOW I ALREADY DID THIS AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER BUT I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT I FINISHED THIS AT 1:20 AM THIS IS THE FASTEST I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I AM TIRED NOW SO GOOD NIGHT AND GOOD BYE._**


	5. Chapter 5- The First Day At The Academy

SilverStar stared wearily ahead from her Sire's arms as they entered the school. She watched all the other creators walk around in and outside the buildings with their Younglings. She knew that the her classroom was in a building called Iacon's Learning Center for the Gifted.

She glanced up at her Sire when she heard him speak. "Tell me little one, are you excited for your first day at school?" She turned and stared at the building before turning back to him and saying "S-sure."  
"What's the matter? You are very tense right now." He asked.  
"I feel l-like they are gonna make fun of m-me Sire."  
"They won't make fun of you little one."  
"You d-don't know that."  
"True. But you should at least try to be optimistic for one day.  
"...N-nah that seems like a lot of work." She said with a smile on her lips.  
"Oh? Is that so? In that case keep on being tense. I don't want you to overwork yourself." He said poking her helm.  
"OK." She replied and then started to squirm so that she could be put down. He puts her down before she either hurts her wings or scratches his paint and then continues walking with her right beside him occasionally twitching.

They eventually reach her classroom. They stop at the door and WindWisp picks up SilverStar so they can talk face to face. "Now I want you, when you get out to, tell me if anything interesting happens OK?" SilverStar nods and he puts her down and opens the door. "Have fun little one. I'll be back in a couple of joors to pick you up." And with that last remark WindWisp turns and walks away.

SilverStar walks in the room and notices that she is one of the first youngling to arrive. She looks around the classroom as she walks over to the teacher's desk. The teacher glances up from the data pad in front of her when she hears somebot stop in front of her desk. She smiles at the frowning black and silver femmling in front of her and asks " Well hello there. What is your name little one?" "My n-name is SilverStar." she replies as her frown turns into a scowl at the way the teacher spoke.  
"Nice to meet you SilverStar I'm Blossom and seeing as how you are one of the first to arrive you may pick any seat you want."  
SilverStar nods and walks away to one of the seats in the middle.

A couple of kliks after she had sat down her upper body begins to twitch. She silently snarled as she tried to at least have the twitches in her pedes or servos. Just when she finally controlled her twitch more younglings began to arrive. She sat in her seat and glared at anyone who came to close to her. Right before the class was supposed to start an extremely tall femmeling walked in the room.

The femmeling began to walk to her row and SilverStar knew she couldn't do anything since the teacher pointed at the seat next to her when they were talking. The tall femmeling who she could see was a seeker sat down and looked at her. She scowled at her and turned her attention to the teacher up in the front of the class. She was making all the younglings go up to the front to introduce themselves.

When it was finally the tall Seekerlings turn to talk SilverStar watched her as she went up to the front of the class and began to talk.  
"Hello, my designation is MoonStrider. I am 38 vorns old and I am a reincarnation."  
SilverStar felt the scowl on her face morph into a look of surprise when she heard that she was a reincarnation  
'But that's impossible! I thought there couldn't be two reincarnations!' SilverStar thought as she watched MoonStrider walk back to her seat. SilverStar began to scowl again as she walked up to the front to talk.  
"I am S-SilverStar and I a-am 46 v-vorns old. I have a v-virus in my s-sysyems that causes me to s-stutter"  
She felt her scowl deepen when her left arm twitched and she noted that she was stuttering more because of her nerves. She walked back to her seat and stared at the teacher when she began to speak.  
"Well isn't this a fascinating class! We are bound to learn a lot from each other this stellar cycle! As some of you might know I'm Blossom and I shall be your teacher for this stellar cycle of learning"  
'I'll stop calling you teacher and actually use your designation if you change your paint color to something other then neon yellow' SilverStar thought.

After a couple of joors had passed it was finally the end of the class. SilverStar practically threw herself at her Sire and said  
"I am s-so tired Sire. I have changed m-my mind. I don't want t-to learn."  
WindWisp laughed and began to walk with SilverStar as she talked about all that happened. He placed her in his sparkling hold since she was still small enough to fit in his. He transformed into to his altmode and flew off.

He broke the silence when he asked SilverStar a question.  
"How would you feel about having a sibling?"  
She shuttered her optics at the random question but then asked suspiciously  
"Why? Is C-Carrier carrying?"  
"You answer my question and I'll answer yours."  
"...Y-yes. So is Carrier c-carrying?"  
WindWisp hummed in reply and stayed silent. SilverStar grew impatient waiting so she asked her question again. She felt amusement and a bit of reluctance flow from his side of the bond as he answered.  
"No little one. Your femme creator is not carrying. I am simply asking seeing as she will be entering her cycle and we wouldn't want another sparkling without you knowing or approving."  
She sent her confused feelings to him and then asked "What d-do you mean she's e-entering her cycle s-soon?"  
She once again felt amusement as he replied.  
"Ask your femme Creator. She can explain it better than I can."  
"O-ok?"  
And with that the spent the rest of the ride home in silence.  
**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**  
**_AAAAAAAGH YOU GUY'S HAVE NO IDEA HOW CLOSE I CAME TO LOOSING A GOOD PORTION OF THIS CHAPTER! THERE WAS A POWER OUTAGE ON MY STREET CAUSE OF A THUNDER STORM AND MY PHONE WAS AT 3% AND I COULDN'T CHARGE IT. THANKFUL I MANAGED TO SAVE IT IN TIME._** _Anyway I would like to give credit to MoonStrider for the three introduction thingies and SilverStar's building name...that made no sense but hopefully you get what I mean. If you want to read about the rest of SilverStar's and MoonStrider's classmates go read Simply Robotics on MoonStrider's page...thingy. I am have just started a new story but I need help with some characters so please go check it out. Remember I don't own Transformers only my oc's. Until next time (which will be after M.S. updates since this story is followed her story if you didn't know that) BYE-BYE :3_  
P.S This was a lot of typing and now my thumbs hurt T-T


	6. Chapter 6- The Strange Mech

I was currently sitting on my creators berth watching Carrier wax both of our armor. She finished mine and was about to start waxing her when Sire walked into the room. "MoonDancer I have to leave for a little while, but I should be back in a couple of orns." He said as he placed his items in his subspace. Carrier looked from her armor and watched him walk around.

"You're leaving? what's happened? She asked with worry and concern lacing her voice.

" Yes, but don't worry about it sweetspark. Like I said I should be back in a couple of orns." He said as he began to walk out. Carrier quickly put her armor back on and raced after him with me on her sparkling bar. When she caught up to him I jumped off and activated my thrusters a couple of meters away from the floor to lessen the impact. Just as I had finally turned my thrusters off the front door closed and Carrier had already started to walk back to her room. I groaned in frustration at not having heard what they said and walked to my room.

I walked over to a huge pile of stuffed toys in one my corners and threw my self on it. I began to have a staring contest with the first toy I had ever got which was a turbo dog for a couple of kliks but then got bored. I climbed out of the pile and walked over to my berth and grabbed the datapad I had next to it.

I had just finished writing about how I had played in the park with MoonStrider, Skyraven, and Orina when Carrier walked into my room holding a large bag. "SilverStar grab a couple of data pads. I think it's time we visit my creators again. we haven't visited them since you were 46 vorns old." She said as she looked around my room. "Oh and grab some of you toys too since we're gonna be staying there for a bit. Normally we would just stay here while your Sire is gone but it's starting to become dangerous. This way we can watch out for each other and my brother is gonna be there. You haven't met him yet. We will leave in 3 joors so make sure you are ready by then." And with that said she turned around and walked out. I continued to look at the door in confusion but after a couple of kliks I began to do what she asked of me. I grabbed my 6 favorite stuffies and my 4 favorite stories. I placed all the items in a bag and walked out the room. I walked in to Carrier and Sire's room and crawled into there berth. I set an alamr to wake me up in about 2 and a half joors. I I offline my optics and fell into recharge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_2 AND A HALF JOORS LATER _**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up when my internal alarm clock went off. I grabbed my bag and walked over to the door where Carrier was waiting for me. She grabbed my bag and placed me on her sparkling bar. I grabbed it and she walked out making sure the door was locked.

We arrived at my Grandcreators home in about 2 joors but only because we kept stopping for rust sticks, energon, and energon goodies. Carrier put me and our bags down and knocked on the door. It was opened by two femmes who promptly hugged Carrier who hugged back. The femme on the right who was a solid dark green began to speak.

"Oh Moony you have been gone for far too long. how have you been?" "I have been good sire. What about you and Carrier?" Carrier asked as we walked inside. My servo was currently being held by the other femme who's body was light blue but her helm, pedes, servos, and wings were dark blue. We entered the units main room and on one if the seats there sat a mech. The first thing that I noticed was his dark red eyes.

I ran over to Carrier and gained her attention "C-carrier is that your b-brother?" I asked and she was about to respond when the mech stood up and spoke.

"Hello there femmeling. I'm _"

**_I FEEL LIKE PISSING YOU GUYS OFF SO THERE YOU GO. SORRY ABOUT THE ABSOLUTE HORRIBLENESS OF THIS CHAPTER. WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK THIS MECH IS. PLEASE NOTE THAT HE IS VERY IMPORTANT. I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL 4 PEOPLE TELL ME WHO THEY THINK THE MECH IS OR WHENEVER I GET TIRED OF WAITING. ALSO THE UPDATES ARE STILL GONNA BE SLOW AND RANDOM. IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT SEEMED WRONG OR CONFUSED YOU TELL ME SO THAT I CAN FIX IT. UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE-BYE ^-^_**  
**_P.S . THE STRANGE MECH IS NOT MEGATRON JUST SAYING._**


	7. Chapter 7- Thundercracker

"Hello there femmeling. I'm Thundercracker" Said Thundercracker to the little femmeling currently hiding behind his sister. He crouched down and tried to try to get her away from MoonDancer so he could see her properly.  
"Come on little femmeling I won't harm you. I just want to see you properly." He cooed as he held out a servo to her. His smile grew bigger as he could see her slowly approaching him. His smile was soon replaced by a look of confusion when he saw her head twitch slightly along with her servos. He tilted his head in confusion and looked up at MoonDancer.  
"What's wrong with her?" He asked.  
"SilverStar has... a glitch I guess you could say but it doesn't matte_r right? _She replied with a smile on her face but it fooled no one since they all heard the underlying threat in her voice. Thundercracker chuckled slightly but turned his attention back to SilverStar who had been testing the sharpness of his claws but then had turned her attention to his wings. She squealed in surprise when she felt somebot pick her up. She looked up her and saw that it was Thundercracker. He sat down and placed her on his lap and they both stared at each other in silence for several kliks while MoonDancer spoke quietly with her creators. Thundercracker looked at them when he heard MoonDancer call him.  
"So Thundercracker what have you been doing." She asked him as he put SilverStar down.  
"Just the usual. Nothing has really happened these past few vorns." He replied  
"How is your trine? I heard that Starscream is getting a bit more paranoid." She said as she watched SilverStar try and fail at getting on the seat that Thundercracker was currently sitting on.  
"My trine is fine. I thought you would know better that to listen to rumors." He said defensively with his wings raised in anger.  
MoonDancer frowned and was about to respond when she realized the SilverStar was no longer trying to get on the seat and was no longer in the room. "Where's SilverStar?!" She asked as she stood up and spun around looking for her. Thundercracker stood up along with their creators. He looked over to the door that led outside. He ran outside with MoonDancer right behind him. He looked around and sighed in relief when he spotted her playing with toys that she had placed in her subspace.  
"SilverStar!" He barked as he walked up to her. "What were you thinking!? You can't just walk out like that!" He grabbed her and stormed back into the unit. MoonDancer took SilverStar from him and asked" Why did you go outside?"  
"I g-got bored and wanted to p-play without being a bother." She said  
"... Just please tell us next time you want go outside OK?" MoonDancer asked and smiled when she nodded in agreement.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Le Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thundercracker stood up and said "I have to leave. Starscream needs me . It was nice seeing you again MoonDancer and meeting you SilverStar." He said as he placed a servo on SilverStar's helm and then walking away. MoonDancer watched as he left while she began rocking an already sleepy SilverStar to sleep. She began walking to the room that her creators prepared for both her SilverStar. She laid her self and SilverStar down and fell in to recharge worrying about WindWisp and Thundercracker.  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The end of chapter 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**  
**_OK there it is. The mysterious mech. This isn't one of my best chapters but I had to get something out right? I am putting this story on temporary Hiatus since school has started. If I bring home bad grades I will have the rest of my items taken away so I need to put all my attention on this Quarter. I hope you guys understand. The next update should be around the 20_****_TH_****_ of December. I will update that late only because I will be busy playing with my returned items and writing new chapter so I can blow your computer or phone up with updates. If I do not update then I got everything taken away but if you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to put it in my comments or PM and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. BYE-BYE (=^-^=) -STUPID CAT :3_**  
**_CREATED 08/11/14 UPDATED 08/29/14_**

**_Hey guys just wanted to tell you that I am putting up a poll so you guys can choose whether she should be a neutral or join a faction. Poll ends on November 10. Also I'm typing this on the school computer._**

**_Updated 09/12/09_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_'Other mind speaking'_**

**'Silverstar thinking'**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!_**

SilverStar looked up with startled eyes when both MoonDancer and WindWisp burst into her room when she was playing with her stuffed toys. Her look of surprise tuned into fear when she felt her creators fear and worry come through the bond. They didn't say anything as the speed walked to her and hugged her closely to themselves. They started in that position before SilverStar finally gathered enough courage to ask them "S-sire? Carrier? What's happened?"

Neither answered for about a Klik before WindWisp spoke up "SilverStar... Your friend MoonStrider has been kidnapped and has been missing for a couple of orns now and-" SilverStar cut him "Missing!? She c-can't be missing. Sh-She's too smart to have been kidn-napped!" She said tears began to pour out of her eyes.

"Shhh sweetspark. I know you really liked MoonStrider and enjoyed her company. We are going to look for her for as long as we can OK?" Said MoonDancer as she strikes SilverStar's wings to try and calm her down.

The sound of SilverStar's sobs slowly turned into silence as she fell into recharge. MoonDancer handed her to WindWisp who placed her into her berth. They walked out and began to comm all the 'bots they knew.

They then spent the next couple of vorns searching but eventually stopped. They eventually had to start following SilverStar everywhere to make sure she didn't run off to search. Finally after many vorns SIlverStar finally stopped searching and began focusing on her lessons to become a teacher.

-TIME SKIP-

SilverStar shuddered a bit when she felt something brush against her mind. She quickly put up a block between her and her creators before sending the other mind her annoyment and anger at being interrupted. She sighed when all that she felt from the other mind was amusement.

**_'Aww Silver you're too stiff. You need to have more fun and go outside more instead of being holed up in your home all the time, it's not good for you, you know._**' Said the other mind.

**'Shut up. I am well aware that the amount of time I spend in the unit is a lot but I do leave it.' SilverStar replied in exasperation.**

**_'Yeah to go to your job and school but that's about it.'_**

**'Yeah but at least I get out though**.'

**_'YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS! And I really think you should quit that job. It's not good for you to be surrounded by so many mechs especially since you're unbonded._**'

**'I do have friends I just don't see them that often and I can't quit my job I need the money and my creators told me that I have to learn to look after myself by working, and as long as I have a job they'll pay for my lessons.'**

**_'I know. I have been in your mind since you were created. And stop calling me Other Mind I have a name and you know it.'_** It said along with the feelings of annoyance and anger.

**'****Yeah. I'm sorry Quca. I am just really stressed out. I have to finish downloading the information from this data pad so I can be prepared for my class and you bothering me about the amount of time I spend indoors is not helping me.' **I reply and send the feelings of my weariness over to Quca.

**_'_****_You're forgiven.' _**She said sending over feelings of forgiveness and happiness. **_'You can take a break you know. I think that you should go to the park or library. Do something. You need a break and you have already downloaded more than 75% of data and continue it later. Especially since you're doesn't start until the next orn.'_**

**'…****..Yeah you're right. I'll take a break but I will continue when I get back.'**

**_'_****_Great where are we going? Are we going to go to the park? We should go there especially since there are many bots that should be willing to help you through your first heat cycle. It is coming you know._**

**'****I know it's coming. But I just don't think I should ask a random bot to help through it you know.'**

**_'_****_I am not saying you should do that because you shouldn't. I'm just saying to go to the park and become friends with some bots so that open of them could help you.'_**

'**…****.Let's go. Please know that of this backfires I'm not going to talk to for a very long time.'**

Silverstar gets off of her berth and then walks to find her creators to let them know that she was going to be gone for a couple of moors. But what she see's causes her to screech in fear and horror.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ End of chapter-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**HEEEEY GUUUUYS I know I said I wouldn't update until a couple days before Christmas nut I had to let you guys know something but it would be absolutely horrible of me to update an authors note but with no chapters so here.**

**Ok I have two things to tell you guys. First I would like to mention that there is a poll on my profile (finally figured out how to make one) that is extremely important. I need you guys to decide whether Silverstar should be a neutral or join a faction and if she joins a faction which one souls she join. It end on November 10.**

**And now the Last most important thing is that I am writhing 2, count them, 2 new stories!**

**One of them is a fanfic but the other is not. The fanfic is going to be a Pokemon SI and its going to be called ****_"My Wicked Up Pokemon Adventure" _****and is basically falling into the Pokemon universe.**

**The other story is actually going to be a collaboration with one of my friends from school who will post it on wattpad while I post it on FF. The story is called "****_Imagine Reality" _**** and is about a girl who gets a head injury and manages to unlock her powers that allow anything that she imagines to appear in reality but only she can see them. She can allow other people to see them but it takes a lot of effort. I will upload a couple of cheers when we finish them but will have to stop later on because of school.**

**I actually wrote this chapter in the library during lunch and on a laptop In my Journalism class. Don't forget to review and answer my poll. Untill next time BYEEEEEE :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Possible Bond Mate

**_'_****_Quca speaking'_**

**'****Silverstar thinking'**

**_NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY! :D_**

****Silverstar stood in the door way of her creators room and gaped in shock at the sight of her creators in the middle of interfacing each other. She stared at them in shock for a breem before turning around and walking out of the room. She made sure to send her creators her shock before sending them a message telling them to put a lock in the door.

**_'_****_Oh…My…Goodness….that image shall forever haunt me for the rest of my life. And don't think that I am going to erase that image from your mind because if I have to remember then you will too.' _**Said Quca will sending Silverstar her feelings of horror and disgust.

**'****What? Is the thought of interfacing really that disgusting too you?' **Silverstar asked in confusion.

**_'_****_No. it's the fact that it was "our" creators that we saw doing it that's shocking. Also you were shocked too you know._** **_Also you forgot to tell them that we're leaving. You know, just in case you forgot.'_**

**'****I did not forget. I was going to send them a message telling them what I am going to do. I am not like you, who forgets her name sometimes.'**

**_'_****_HEY! You promised me that you wouldn't talk about that. Do you have any idea how long it's been since someone called me by my name?! Or even talked to me at all?!'_** Quca said with anger lacing her words. Silverstar sighed but didn't reply. She sent the message to her creators telling them that she was going to be at the park and to comm her if they needed anything. She began walking down the street with her wings held high behind her.

She walked to the park with her helm and wings held up high. As she walked down she could feel many different optics on her, many with curiosity but the occasional one with distrust or lust in them. It took her 30 breems to reach the park but that's only because there were many bots out so it was very crowded. When she finally arrived she began walking around looking for a crystal big enough to provide enough shade for her to read in as well as keep an eye out for bots that looked like they would help through her first heat cycle. She smiled as she found one that was perfect but it was quickly turned into a frown when she realized that a bot was already sitting in the shade. She frowned and turned her attention to the next crystal which was next to the one that she wanted to sit at but couldn't. She walked over to the crystal and sat down with her back against it. She took a datapad out from her subspace and began to read it.

Every few breems she would glance to the side to look at the mech. He was a tall flying type but she didn't know if he was a seeker or a regular flier. He was a dark purple and his face was covered with a visor. His wings were connected to his arms which appeared to be very thin. He also had stifled-jointed legs. The more she looked at him the stronger the tugging sensation she had felt in her spark that appeared the moment she looked at him. She squeaked in shock when she looked up from her datapad to find him standing in front and staring down at her.

"Why… do you… keep… looking… at... me?" The purple mech said in many different types of voices. I was in complete shock at the fact that he managed to get up and walk towards me without me noticing so I sat there with my mouth open in shock for a coupler of kliks before I got over my shock enough to respond to his question.

"I was curious because I've yet to see someone with your build." She said while tilting her head to the side

"…. It is not polite to… stare… at… others" He said once again in different voices. She frowned not only at his way of speaking but also at the uncomfortable and worried feeling Quca was currently sending her. She threw a quick wall between them so that Quca could not distract her.

"I am sorry I did not realize that I would make you feel so uncomfortable." She said as she bowed her head slightly and began to get put her items away. She glanced up at the mech and waited patiently as he seemed to be in the middle of thinking. She didn't even bother to stand up as she knew he would still have to look down at her due to her height.

"well anyways my name is Silverstar what's yours"

"…Sound…Wave." He replied in the mixture of other bots voices. He stayed silent for a couple more kliks before he began to sit down in front of her. And just like that they began to converse. She learnt many things about him such as his hobbies and what he did for work and he himself learnt that all her hobbies and that she was currently studying to become a teacher. After a couple of joors passed they both stood up and left but not before they both promised to meet back there in 5 orns as that was the his next day off.

On the way back home she remembered that she had block Quca and quickly took the wall down. She was completely unprepared for the sudden wave of anger that overcame her that they momentarily overrode her own feelings and she felt her body tense up momentarily before she gained control. When she finally had the feelings under control she turned her attention to Quca who was currently talking quite angrily in a completely different language that was rough and soft sounding at the same time. She didn't know what language it was but whatever it was it caused her wings and arms to twitch more often than usual.

By the time she got back home Quca had calmed down enough to switch back to talking to her in cybertronian again.

**'****What happened that made you mad enough to switch into a different language Qu?'**

**_'_****_That bot you were talking too. I know him.'_**

**'****So the sight of him made you made?'**

**_'_****_No the fact that you blocked me pissed me off…. So what do you think of him?'_**

**'****He's…nice.'**

**_'_****_I believe you misunderstood me. I meant do you believe he could help you through your first heat cycle?'_**

**'…****.. yes I do believe he could help me.'**

**_'_****_Great now when you do it try to avoid becoming sparked okay?'_**

**'****I know that. I'm not stupid.'**

**_'_****_uh huh whatever. I'm sleepy go take a nap so I can get some sleep.'_**

**'****Fine whatever.' **She said as she finished the last of the energon that had made its way into her servos during their conversation and went into her room to recharge.

-**Fin-**

**_OK GUYS IM HERE TO GIVE YOU GUYS THIS CHAPTER EARLIY SINCE IM SUPER EXCITED ABOUT THE RELEASE OF THE POKEMON GAMES OMEGA RUBY AND ALPHA SAPPHIRE SO CONSIDER THIS A RANDOM GIFT. I actually finished this on the 3rd but I couldn't post it since I ran out of time but anyways here is your gift I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to answer my poll or else I'll be forced to make the decision myself without. This is has the most words in it compared to my other chapters_**

**_Until next time (whenever that would be '3') BYE-BYE XD_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Heat cycle

'**_Quca'_**

_'__Silverstar'_

Silverstar slowly shuttered her optics as she came online. She laid on her berth for a few kliks in confusion trying to figure why she woke up so early until she heard Quca talking- no singing lowly.

**_'_****_Music played, and people sang Just for me, the church bells rang._**

**_Now he's gone, I don't know why And 'till this day, sometimes I cry He didn't even say goodbye He didn't take the time to lie_**

**_Bang bang, He shot me down Bang bang, I hit the ground Bang bang, that awful sound Bang bang, my baby shot me down…'_**

_'__Quu what are you singing?' _Silverstar asked because she had never heard that song before.

**_"_****_It's a song that a planet that I had once been charged with overseeing along with several others that had helped in its creation. It's a nice song but it's very sad." _**She replied with fondness and a hint of longing lacing her tone. **_"But enough about me, I do believe you should be getting ready to meet up with SoundWave in a little while, no?"_**

Silverstar gasped in shock when she checked her internal clock and realize that it was almost time to meet up with SoundWave. She had been meeting up with the quiet mech for about 79 vorns now and had managed to get close enough to him that he would use his actually voice, but only when they were alone. The first time he spoke with his voice they had been laying in the shade of a large crystal and were simply sitting in silence enjoying each other's presence. He spoke up to inform her that he had to go to his job.

It was actually not to long after he began to actually speak to her that she had entered her first heat cycle. Her carrier had placed her in a special room in the unit when she began to excrete the scent that would cause others to appear and try to gain her attention long enough to allow her to mate with them. It was during this time that her Creators and their newest creation. She had been constantly pinging him to come to her unit, it was an emergency, she needed help, and stuff like that. She was sending everything to try and get him to come. When she was certain that he was on his way she sent a quick message to her Creators telling them to allow him in just before the Heat took control again and forced her to the back of her mind along with Quca.

When the Heat finally passed and she was allowed control over her body once more, the first thing she noticed was SoundWave lying next to her on the berth without his armor on, and neither was she upon closer inspection. She also noticed that she was feeling sore, especially in between her legs. She felt her wings twitch in annoyance when she heard Quca snickering in the back of her head.

_'__Yes, Quu? What's so funny?'_

**_'_****_Oh you know, just remembering the way you acted during your heat cycle'_**

_'__Shut up.'_

**_'_****_Aww why are you being so mean?'_**

_'__I am not in the mood Quu'_

**_'_****_Fine, whatever, see if I care.'_** Quca said with an annoyed voice.

She smiled as she remembered the fact that even though Quu said that she was going to ignore her she still ended up talking to her before the orn was over.

She jumped in shock when she felt somebot trying to comm her and realized that it was SoundWave telling her that he was here. She quickly checked to make sure that her armor looked ok before walking out to SoundWave to go to the park.

**_-Fin-_**

**_Sorry about the latness guys, I had to deal with a lot of personal and family stuff (I am still dealing with them) and lost the motivation to write the chapters for awhile but figured that I should at least post 1 chapter. I had to force myself to write it so that's why it's crappier then usual and extremely short as my first few chapters (I will be combining them in the near future)._**

**_If you notice any spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix it seeing as I don't have and wont have a beta. I also won't creat a lemon in this story, however if enough people ask I will write it in a separate story._**

**_Until next time BYE-BYE_**


	11. Chapter 11

I once used to take care of many different planets but my favorite was this one adorable little planet. Its inhabitants were small but full of life. They are actually a lot like you Bots, just much smaller and covered in flesh instead of metals. They are also more violent. They'd get into so many wars that would end up destroying the land around them as well as ruining lives, and yet they would somehow always move on and improve before reverting back to violence.

I was in charge of making the leaves change colors and preparing this planet for winter, the season that Cheimon, my younger sister, is in charge of. My other two older sisters were in charge of the other two seasons: Eiar had spring and Theros had summer. My given name is Quca however the planets inhabitants used to call me Phthinoporon for some weird reason (_which I think is ridiculous and extremely unfair._ _I mean, why do my sisters get these nice and short names and I get stuck with "__**Phthinoporon**__"? So not fair_).

We were one of the last to be created. This did not mean we weren't expendable. I was probably the least liked out of all of us seeing as how I actually cared about what Father created us to do. Everyone us was focused on tormenting these weird creatures or something, I didn't really know nor did I care. I spent the time that I wasn't working on changing the season either working on the other planets I was in charge of, or spending time with Father whenever I could track Him down.

_As time went on, the inhabitants of the planet slowly began to forget that the seasons had deities and no longer gave my four sisters and I offerings. This greatly angered my sisters and everyone else so they focused more of their energy on tormenting the creatures while I continued on like nothing had changed._

_I should have paid more attention. Maybe then I could have brought down the amount of dead. I could have prevented __**my **__death. You see, my family continued to torment the creatures, however as time went by they become more and more tense as these creatures continuously attempted to die. And tone day they finally succeeded._

That day started off like usual. I awoke, I checked on my planets to ensure nothing to drastic had happened and I went off in search of Father to get him to tell me some interesting stories when I saw my sister's streak past me causing me to stop as I could feel their aggravation very clearly.

Becoming curious I followed them to whatever was happening and o how I regret doing that as when I finally arrive there is my family attempting to restrain the creatures who were fighting to reach Father. I immediately rush into stop the fight as I could tell that many of us would be injured when Cheimon pushed me towards one of the creatures who immediately retaliated. I believe it one who was a white color. I'm not too sure, it all becomes a blur after that moment.

_I know you're wondering exactly how I came to inhibit your body but you must be patient as I'm getting to that right now. Honestly, you young bots have no patience these days. Now I forgot where I was…Hmm? Oh, that's right thank you._

While I lay among my fallen brothers and sisters, I attempted to heal myself but it was a lost cause as my family that still stood, trampled over me and the fallen on their rush to get to the creatures. With every one that stepped on me I could feel my bones break even more and my flesh rip. In all the years that I had lived I have never felt a pain as bad as that.

Finally the rush stopped and soon it was just me and the dead. I do not know how much time I spent lying there but it felt like a millennia passed before I felt the comforting presence of Father flow over me and dull the pain. I felt him walk among us occasionally stopping to do what, I don't know but soon he came to stand by me.

He stood there for a couple seconds before I felt my soul leave my body. He gathered me up before continuing to walk. I felt him soon come to another stop and felt a light wash over me. He placed me in the light but not before telling me what I must do.

_No Star, I will not tell you what he said that's a need-to-know basis and you don't need to know. Immediately afterwards I found myself in your body and the rest is history. So, did you enjoy my tale? Oh, you ungrateful little brat see if I ever entertain you again._

Tada I'm done so I Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and I will see you guys next time

BYE-BYE XD


End file.
